


The Stars Are In Your Eyes

by Gaytron (PleasantlyToasted)



Series: Voltron Fluff Central [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Gentle Kissing, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans!Keith, genderfluid!lance, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/Gaytron
Summary: Keith and Lance are gay and go to the beach after a long week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LANCE IS GENDER-FLUID AND PREFERS THEY/THEM IN THIS FIC AND KEITH IS A TRANS GUY. NO ONE IS HET.

Lance traced the edges of their boyfriend’s spine as Keith slept on his stomach. He’d been stressing all week; calling Lance in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. Lance felt bad for their boyfriend. This particular piece was giving him a lot of trouble. He couldn’t seem to get it right; he’d re-sketched it several times and he wouldn’t show it to them. They’d seen his work before and they loved it, though they might be a little biased.  
Keith mumbled in his sleep and Lance paused for a second. Was their boyfriend having a nightmare? They imagined what he could be dreaming about. Many times, Keith had called them about his recurring nightmares. It always broke Lance’s heart. They start rubbing what they hope is soothing circles on his back.  
Eventually, they decide that it’s time for them to sleep as well. They situate themselves on Keith’s bed, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Closing their eyes, they almost immediately pass out from fatigue.

When Keith wakes up, his datemate is gone, leaving the bed cold and empty. He pulls the blankets tighter around him, not wanting get up. Light is leaking through the window Lance must have opened. They do love their fresh air. The light from the morning sun warms the room and Keith can see dust floating around his room.  
The fan whirls, making the smallest creaking noise. Keith should really fix that, but he can’t be bothered. Lance must have gotten cold during the night because Keith doesn’t remember it being on last night.  
Keith practically rolls out of bed to go find his datemate. He really doesn’t want to wake up as he hasn’t slept all week. He finds his binder laying on the floor and struggles into it. Rummaging through his dresser he grabs a pair of skinny jeans and finds his oversized sweatshirt on the floor. Leaving his room, he sets out to find Lance.  
He finds his datemate in the small kitchen. It was barely big enough for the both of them, but that just gave him an excuse to be closer to Lance. Lance smiles at him when he enters, and Keith smiles back. They make their way over to him and wrap their arms around him. \  
“You look well rested. I’m happy you were finally able to sleep,” Lance says.  
“All thanks to you. Thanks for being there.”  
“Anytime you need me.”  
“Whatcha making?”  
“Eggs and toast.”  
“Perfect.”

The two smile at each other over breakfast. “So,” Keith starts. “I was thinking we go down to the ocean today. You’re not busy, are you?”  
Lance places down their plate. “Today? No.”  
“Great.”

And so they spend the whole day at the beach. They splash in the water, they walk along and peer into shops, they buy ice cream. Before they know it, it’s dark out. The pair head back to the beach to walk along the shore. Eventually, before heading back to the car, they sit in the sand.

While Keith admires Lance, Lance admires the stars above them. “Aren’t they beautiful?” they ask.  
“I guess.”  
“You guess?!”  
“I guess I don’t see them the same way you do. Besides,” Keith pauses and Lance looks over at him. “The real stars are in your eyes.” Keith sees a faint glow of red dust their cheeks. They punch his shoulder half-heartedly and Keith laughs.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Keith leans in and captures Lance’s lips. They’re soft against his.


End file.
